


Mode After Dark: We Miss Our Enchilada

by DrNewton



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrNewton/pseuds/DrNewton
Summary: Marc finds himself missing Betty. Amanda has an idea to bring Betty to them. Post Season 4.





	1. Mode After Dark: We Miss Our Enchilada

**Author's Note:**

> Goedendag everyone. 
> 
> This is my first fan fiction. I have a background in theatre production and a little bit of film.  
> I tried writing this fan fiction as a regular story, but it turns out novel style isn't my strongest point.  
> Since I can't get out this story out of my head, I had to write it somehow, so I choose to write it as a script.  
> The script formatting is terrible. I haven't written a script in a long time, so I have refresh my memory and learn a lot of new things. 
> 
> I also broke the biggest rule in script writing: DO NOT PLAY DIRECTOR. At times I cross that line. I figured since this is a fan fiction, I can play director. It's all for fun right?
> 
> I hope you do enjoy this. I am aware that this isn't very good. But I believe that writing is important, so I shall write and share. Even if it just for me.

* * *
    
    
      
    **INT - MODE OFFICE - NIGHT**
    
    
    
     FADE IN.
    
    
    Amanda is with an stranger who is holding bags of clothes
    
    
    and accessories. Amanda leads the stranger to the elevators.
    
    
    The stranger is a customer of Amanda's new stylist business
    
    
    "Lame to Fame". 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              ... And now you have an not 1, not
    
    
              2, not 3, nor 4,5,6, but 7 awesome
    
    
              looks. Thanks to me, you have
    
    
              fabulous geeky chic looks. You can
    
    
              wear both at the boring tech office
    
    
              and your pretending to be some
    
    
              fantasy creature club.
    
    
                          CUSTMOR
    
    
              It's called DnD. I am a mage that
    
    
              casts spells...
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Yeah... Whatever. Point is you
    
    
              actually look some what decent now.
    
    
              That will be $150.00 please. 
    
    
    The customer hands over some cash. Amanda quickly grabs it
    
    
    and hands a receipt back. The elevator dings and the door
    
    
    opens. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Great doing business with you!
    
    
              Maybe one day you should skip the
    
    
              nerd party and check out a club. 
    
    
    Amanda pushes the customer into the elevator and waves
    
    
    goodnight while smiling as the door closes on the customer.
    
    
    She sighs and starts walking towards the main reception
    
    
    desk. From the corner of her eye she notices Marc at his
    
    
    desk. He is sitting in his chair, idling, and looking a
    
    
    little sad. Amanda walks over. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
                          (softly)
    
    
              Hey. What are you doing here so
    
    
              late?
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Oh you know. Just working late to
    
    
              prove myself to the world of
    
    
              fashion and journalism. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Really? I don't think so. Usually
    
    
              "proving myself to the world of
    
    
              fashion" Marc is much more upbeat,
    
    
              if not majorly bitchy.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
                        (sighs)
    
    
              These past few weeks Wilhelmina has
    
    
              turn down every idea I had. To be
    
    
              fair, they were rubbish. 
    
    
                         (pause) 
    
    
              Mandy, I think I am in a rut. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Awww, come here.
    
    
    Amanda and Marc hug. Marc takes in the hug closing his eyes
    
    
    and taking a deep breath. He opens his eyes and looks
    
    
    towards Betty's former editors desk. Amanda and Marc end the
    
    
    hug. Marc continues to stare at the desk.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Whenever I get really stressed, I
    
    
              find that I want to talk to Betty.
    
    
              Maybe workshop some ideas or even
    
    
              better, steal hers. But when I look
    
    
              up and turn to her desk, she isn't
    
    
              there. That's when I realise I am
    
    
              alone in this job.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              That's not true, you got me.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              I know. But there are some problems
    
    
              that I could only conquer with the
    
    
              help of Betty. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
                          (pause) 
    
    
              Maybe. Or maybe you just to bring
    
    
              out your inner Betty? Come with me.
    
    
    Amanda grabs Marc and leads him out of the office.
    
    
                                                 FADE IN THROUGH ONE
    
    
                                                 OF THOSE COOL
    
    
                                                 METHODS THAT UGLY
    
    
                                                 BETTY IS SO FAMOUS
    
    
                                                 FOR WHEN IT COMES TO
    
    
                                                 SCENE TRANSITIONS.
    
    
      **INT - MODE CLOSET - NIGHT**
    
    
    
    Amanda and Marc enter a large room in Mode's closet. Amanda
    
    
    is still holding Marc's hand, leading him on. They stop.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Alright Marc. You got 5 minutes to
    
    
              find the ugliest articles of
    
    
              clothing in this closet. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Urg. That's impossible. This is
    
    
              MODE Magazine! Nothing in this room
    
    
              is hideous even if it wanted to be.
    
    
    Amanda turns off majority of the lights in the closet. The
    
    
    audience is only able to see an outline of Amanda and Marc.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Oh, I think you will be surprised.
    
    
              Your time starts NOW!
    
    
    Marc panics and starts running offscreen - stage left.
    
    
    Amanda laughs as she turns and walks offscreen - stage
    
    
    right. 
    
    
                                                 THE CAMERA STAYS
    
    
                                                 STILL. WORDS APPEAR
    
    
                                                 ON THE SCREEN: 5
    
    
                                                 MINUTES LATER.
    
    
                          AMANDA (O.S)
    
    
              Time's up! Time to showcase your
    
    
              creations. 
    
    
    Marc walks into frame, entering from stage left. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Mandy? Where are you?
    
    
                          AMANDA (O.S)
    
    
              Over here!
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Where? 
    
    
                          AMANDA (O.S)
    
    
              Here!
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Oh this is ridiculous. 
    
    
    Marc turns on the lights.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Mandy?
    
    
    Amanda jumps in frame. She is wearing a dark blue blouse
    
    
    with an pattern of green flowers. A bright blue vest over
    
    
    the blouse. A green plain skirt with green socks and blue
    
    
    shoes. Amanda's hair is brushed in a way to look like she
    
    
    has bangs. She is wearing over sized glasses and carrying a
    
    
    large flowery bag.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Ta-da!
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
                         (gasps)
    
    
              Oh my gosh that is hideous! 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              I know. Isn't it great. It's so
    
    
              season 1 Betty.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Awww. Mandy. Are you having us
    
    
              dress up like her to bring out our
    
    
              inner ugly Betty. Possibly as a way
    
    
              to help find a solution to my
    
    
              problem?
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
                         (smirks)
    
    
              Totally. 
    
    
    Marc looks at the pile of clothes hanging from his arm.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Oh, alright! 
    
    
    Marc runs off screen.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              You want me to turn off the light?
    
    
                          MARC (O.S)
    
    
              I am an Jr. Editor, I think I can
    
    
              pull off an ugly look.
    
    
    Marc comes back on screen. He is wearing a purple dress with
    
    
    white polka dots with a thick red belt. His shoes are also
    
    
    red, and his socks are white. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Pass me the pair of red glasses.
    
    
    Amanda passes the glasses. Marc puts them on.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Am I ugly enough for you?
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Ummm... I don't know. I kind of
    
    
              like what you got but something
    
    
              about it is off. It's like ...
    
    
                          AMANDA & MARC
    
    
              Season 3 Betty.
    
    
    They fall onto a couch.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              The betty who actually learn a
    
    
              thing or two about fashion. Even
    
    
              put some thought into what she was
    
    
              wearing. But bless her heart, she
    
    
              still didn't quit put it together
    
    
              correctly. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Yeah! She was kind of cute then.
    
    
              Sometimes she made it hard for me
    
    
              to make fun of her. Would totally
    
    
              ruin my mornings.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              But some how she figured it out.
    
    
              Next thing you know, with a few
    
    
              proper accessories, the ugly
    
    
              patterns became ... Fashionable.
    
    
    Marc jolts up.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              That's just it. How do you make an
    
    
              ugly article of clothing look
    
    
              stylish?
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              By burning it. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              No Mandy. Accessories. Mode can do
    
    
              a feature on how to take old tacky
    
    
              cloths in your closet and make it
    
    
              the newest style! With the help of
    
    
              buying new accessories of course. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Ohhh I like it.
    
    
    Amanda gets up.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              You will need someone to help you
    
    
              sort through the closet, pick a few
    
    
              pieces, and make a few outfits for
    
    
              a photo shoot
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Of course you will be the stylist.
    
    
              Plus, you know this closet forward
    
    
              and backwards. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Or we can just turn off the lights
    
    
              again.
    
    
    The two laugh.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              This was fun. Thank you for making
    
    
              me dress up like Betty. Even though
    
    
              she is miles away, she still
    
    
              managed to support me.
    
    
              And YOU really helped. If it wasn't
    
    
              for your quick thinking, I would be
    
    
              at my desk, eating two buckets of
    
    
              fried chicken.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Oh it's nothing. Anything for my
    
    
              first best friend. Plus, this was
    
    
              as much for me as it was for you.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              How so?
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              I miss her Marc.
    
    
              I miss her ugly fashion. 
    
    
              I miss her semi decent fashion. 
    
    
              I miss her cheeriness. 
    
    
              I miss her being supportive even
    
    
              when at times she didn't want to
    
    
              be. 
    
    
              I miss her money. 
    
    
              I miss her boy drama. 
    
    
              I miss our little trio adventures.
    
    
              I miss the genuine friendship, that
    
    
              besides you, I have never had. 
    
    
              I really miss that little
    
    
              enchilada.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              I miss her too.
    
    
    They hug. They release but still hold hands.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Plus, this was a lot of fun. We
    
    
              should do it again.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
               Betty Suarez nights?
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Yes. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Same time. Same place. Same date.
    
    
              Next month.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              I look forward to it.
    
    
    The look at each other for 10 secounds.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Now lets get out of these hideous
    
    
              clothes.
    
    
    FADE OUT


	2. Sandwiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago. Then today, instead of writing something I am suppose to write, I edited this script. I flushed out the story out a lot more. I am happy with it now.

* * *
    
    
      
      
    INT - MODE OFFICE - NIGHT 
    
    
    Amanda is sitting in her receptionist desk, doing her nails.
    
    
    Marc appears holding something large.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Aaaaaaaamannnnda! Guess what time
    
    
              of the month it is!
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Urg, Marc I already told you, I
    
    
              haven't had my period in three
    
    
              months.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
                    (taken a back)
    
    
              Three months? Shouldn't you maybe
    
    
              consider peeing on a stick?
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Nah, it's cool. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Yeah... Well as much I miss
    
    
              celebrating your menstrual cycle, I
    
    
              am referring to another special day
    
    
              of the month.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Please. What else could we
    
    
              celebrate every month?
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
                        (sighs)  
      
      
    
    
    
    Marc takes the large bristol board and places on the desk in
    
    
    front of Amanda. The board is a picture of an upcoming issue
    
    
    of MODE which features a model with "ugly" pieces of
    
    
    clothing turned fashionable. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Remember how this was born?
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              By my amazing stylistic skills.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              No Amanda, by pretending to be
    
    
              Betty.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              OH! It's Betty Suarez night! Sweet.
    
    
              I can finally take off these heals
    
    
              and put on some tacky but oh so
    
    
              gloriously comfortable slippers. 
    
    
    Amanda takes off her heals and throws them across the hall.
    
    
    She opens her drawer. Inside the drawers are pink bunny
    
    
    slippers. She puts them on, then leans back in her office
    
    
    chair with her feet sitting on top of her desk.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Ahhh. Much better. So Marc, what's
    
    
              the theme this month? 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              I don't know... I am kind of
    
    
              hungry, so I was thinking we could
    
    
              order in. It would be Mexican
    
    
              obviously. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Or we can have sandwiches. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Urg, I am not in the mood to go to
    
    
              a food market. I want to order in.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Oh but we can.
    
    
    Amanda dials a number.
    
    
    THE SCREEN SPLITS
    
    
    While ringing can be heard.
    
    
    Screen Left: Amanda. Smiling, waiting for the phone to be
    
    
    answered.
    
    
    Screen right: A black screen.
    
    
    A click noise of the phone being answered.
    
    
    Screen right: Gio appears. He looks as if he is getting
    
    
    ready for bed.
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Hello?
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Heeey Gio, it's Amanda. Betty's hot
    
    
              best friend.
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
                        (sighs)
    
    
               What do you want Amanda?
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Sandwiches, a lot of them. Oh and I
    
    
              need them like... Now.
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              What? No! I have to be at the deli
    
    
              at four am to start baking the
    
    
              bread before the breakfast rush. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              I totally understand that this is
    
    
              last minute but I got an offer you
    
    
              can't refuse. You see, if you
    
    
              deliver ten of your finest
    
    
              sandwiches tonight; and don't you
    
    
              dare skimp on the mayonnaise;  I'll
    
    
              pay with MODE'S money, and you can
    
    
              charge three times the amount.
    
    
              With your wedding coming up soon, I
    
    
              am assuming money is pretty tight
    
    
              right now.
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Ahhh, Betty told you?
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              She tends to go into TMI mode
    
    
              whenever she is self loathing. Or
    
    
              is stressed. Or nervous. Or just in
    
    
              general. 
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
                         (nods)
    
    
               I will be there in an hour.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Great. Meet me in the closet.
    
    
    END SPLIT SCREEN
    
    
    Amanda smiles towards Marc.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Wooooow.
    
    
    INT - MODE CLOSET - NIGHT
    
    
    Gio exits the elevator. He is holding two large brown paper
    
    
    bags. 
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Hello?
    
    
                          AMANDA (O.S)
    
    
                         (Shouts)
    
    
              To your right.
    
    
    Gio walks over to Amanda's voice. As he walks, he shouts
    
    
    towards Amanda.  
      
    
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
                       (shouting)
    
    
              I have your ten sandwiches. Two of
    
    
              them have been replaced with spicy
    
    
              mayo from regular mayo. The catch
    
    
              is I didn't label which ones,
    
    
              thought you all could use an
    
    
              surprise. 
    
    
              Oh... And I brought some freshly
    
    
              squeezed orange juice and lemon aid
    
    
              made two days ago. I was going to
    
    
              chuck them out but I figured all
    
    
              you MODEies wouldn't notice the
    
    
              sour taste. 
    
    
                         (pause)
    
    
                         (softly)
    
    
              Uhh, where is everyone?
    
    
    Just then Gio walks around a clothing rack to find Marc and
    
    
    Amanda dressed up as Betty, sitting on a couch causally. A
    
    
    banner hangs above them. It reads: "Homage to Betty Suarez
    
    
    night."
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Oh my gosh. 
    
    
                          AMANDA AND MARC
    
    
                          (shouts)
    
    
              GIO! 
    
    
    They run towards Gio and grab the two brown paper bags. They
    
    
    barely make it back to the couch without dropping the
    
    
    sandwiches on the floor. The both start munching on the
    
    
    sandwiches. 
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              What's with the banner?
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Isn't it lovely? We just made it.
    
    
              It's our way of celebrating Betty.
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Yeah, I get that but "Homage"?. She
    
    
              isn't dead.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Whaaaat? No one told you?
    
    
                          (PAUSE)
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              (lightly slaps Amanda's arm)
    
    
              Mandy. 
    
    
              No Gio, she is not dead, but she is
    
    
              gone. Gone from our fabulous
    
    
              fashionable lives. 
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              So that's why you are playing Betty
    
    
              Suarez Land? I like the outfits.
    
    
              Really feel like I am in her world.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Thank you.
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Right. Well you all have fun
    
    
              playing make  believe, if you can
    
    
              just pay me and I can head home.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Oh... What's the rush? 
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              I should be asleep by now.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Oh don't be silly. Sit down. Relax.
    
    
              Celebrate Betty with us.
    
    
    Marc ushers Gio to a chair and sits him down. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              So... tell us... how have you been?
    
    
    Marc smiles and takes a bite from a sandwich.
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Uhhh. Ok. I am doing very good. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              How is your ...
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Deli?
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Yes... Your deli? It still exists?
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Yes it still exists. Though I have
    
    
              moved locations. I don't have three
    
    
              hundred seats but I am ok with
    
    
              that. Also, no, I don't have the
    
    
              longest condiment bar, but I do
    
    
              have a pretty large selection.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Oh that is nice! Isn't that nice
    
    
              Mandy?
    
    
    Amanda nods in agreement, then rolls her eyes when Marc
    
    
    turns away. MArc leans forward toward Gio and very softly as
    
    
    if he were to tell a little boy his mom is dead. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              How is your fiancée?
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              She is doing perfectly fine.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              When is the wedding?
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              1 month from now
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              OH! I wasn't aware of that. 
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Glad to know that that Betty
    
    
              doesn't share everything.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Oh please. 
    
    
    Marc leans back and crosses his legs, and makes a very
    
    
    dramatic pose. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              1  Month. Not much time left before
    
    
              the big day. You must be so busy
    
    
              with the last minute wedding
    
    
              preparations. Must be sooo tiring.
    
    
              Plus, add your job... Barely any
    
    
              time to even be nervous.
    
    
              Yet, if I was in your position, my
    
    
              feet would be shivering. 
    
    
    Gio gets up from his seat. 
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
                        (Anger)
    
    
              I will let you know that I am very
    
    
              happy with my fiancée. I am
    
    
              emotionally good. I don't have any
    
    
              doubts what so ever. I don't miss
    
    
              Betty. Now, if you excuse me, your
    
    
              order will be $180.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Fair. Do you take credit cards? 
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              No. Cash only. I can give you a
    
    
              receipt though.
    
    
    Amanda gets up. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              The cash is upstairs, at the main
    
    
              office. Walk with me?
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Sure.
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Wait a minute!
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              What?
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Uhhhhhh.... 
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              You don't have anything to say. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              No. I sort of just miss Betty's boy
    
    
              drama. I was kind of hoping that
    
    
              when you saw us dressed up as her,
    
    
              something would happen but it
    
    
              didn't. I guess we all have truly
    
    
              grown up.
    
    
    Marc picks up another sandwich and takes a bite. It is the
    
    
    one with the spicy mayo. Marc starts indicating that it's
    
    
    too busy and goes for a orange juice. The orange juice is
    
    
    too sour and he makes a sour face. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Ah! How is it possible for m mouth
    
    
              to be hot and bitter?
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Like your soul?
    
    
    Amanda laughs. 
    
    
                          MARC
    
    
              Well at least you admit I am hot.
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
                         (sighs)
    
    
              I'm done.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              I agree. Follow me.
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
                    (still staring at Marc)
    
    
              Alright.
    
    
    Gio follows Amanda out of the closet.
    
    
    INT - MODE OFFICE - NIGHT
    
    
    Amanda is counting some cash as Gio writes an receipt. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Sorry about Marc's actions. If it
    
    
              makes you feel any better, he
    
    
              didn't really seem to enjoy what he
    
    
              was doing. He has  matured a lot
    
    
              the past few years. In fact, both
    
    
              of us have.
    
    
    Gio doesn't respond.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              He is a junior editor now. That
    
    
              doesn't come to you always being
    
    
              Williminena's evil side kick.
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Good for him. What about you? From
    
    
              the looks of it, you are still a
    
    
              receptionist. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Actually, I am an stylist. I help
    
    
              people put together fabulous
    
    
              outfits from their closet, and give
    
    
              suggestions on what to buy. The
    
    
              only reason I am still a
    
    
              receptionist is because I have
    
    
              credit card debts to pay off, so
    
    
              this helps while my business grows.
    
    
              Plus having access to MODE closet
    
    
              is a bonus for my business.
    
    
    Gio smiles. 
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              Well, I have my doubts about Marc,
    
    
              but you do seem to have grown up. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Thanks. 
    
    
    Gio slides the receipt over to Amanda. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              I do have a question about you and
    
    
              Betty though.
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              ... OK
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              If she had  truly apologised, and
    
    
              came to an honest conclusion that
    
    
              she had strong feelings for you;
    
    
              would you have considered dating
    
    
              her?
    
    
    Gio is taken aback from Amanda's question. 
    
    
                          GIO
    
    
              My first thought is no. I was
    
    
              furious with her. However by saying
    
    
              no, it would have been a way to
    
    
              protect myself. I wouldn't be sure
    
    
              if I could  trust her. On the other
    
    
              hand, emotions tend to lead you to
    
    
              do make radical decisions. 
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Ah, but you see, Betty didn't go to
    
    
              Italy with you because she didn't
    
    
              want to lead you on as she had her
    
    
              own baggage to deal with. But she
    
    
              still had feelings for you. She
    
    
              just realised that she, and you as
    
    
              well had to sort out your own
    
    
              lives, by yourself.
    
    
              But during all that time, she still
    
    
              held feeling for you. But kept
    
    
              having doubts that the time was
    
    
              right, and so she kept putting off
    
    
              asking you out. 
    
    
                          GIO 
    
    
              Time goes on. Life takes over. Then
    
    
              it's too late. That's her mistake.
    
    
                          AMANDA
    
    
              Yeah. You're right. She did make a
    
    
              mistake.
    
    
    Amanda slides over the cash as she stars Gio in the eyes.
    
    
    Gio nods and turns to walk towards the elevator. As he waits
    
    
    for the elevator to arrive, he turns back towards Amanda.
    
    
                          GIO 
    
    
              Ask him before it's too late.
    
    
              Accept and understand his no.
    
    
              Whatever you do, don't let go of
    
    
              the yes. 
    
    
    The elevator door opens, and Gio enters. The door quickly
    
    
    closes behind him. Amanda continues to stand where she was
    
    
    with a face of doubt, fear, but knowing what she has to do.
    
    
    END   

**Author's Note:**

> I can't figure out how to have the script in the center of the page. I guess I will need to learn some html. xD


End file.
